atrevimiento o verdad
by Chia S.R
Summary: Durante una noche de tormenta por culpa de los cambios climáticos, dos primos se quedan solos en casa. Cuando la mayor tiene la idea de hacer un juego divertido, la cosa termina como menos se esperaba y cambiando el futuro para él.


**One-shot del meme**

**Pareja: Ryoma y Nanako- Ryoma y Sakuno**

**Edades: 16 y 20**

**Avisos: Preguntas algo privadas.**

**Dedicado: A Jackilyn por su santo.**

**Atrevimiento o verdad**

La tormenta estaba golpeando con fuerza los cristales. Y no era lo único. Un huracán parecía haberse establecido sobre la ciudad y colegios y trabajadores habían sido renegados al cierre en sus casas. La alerta roja no dejaba a nadie salir de su casa. Quizás, por ese motivo, sus padres estaban fuera de su casa y él se encontraba a solas con ella.

Hasta ahora, nunca se había permitido el lujo de ver a Nanako como una mujer. Para él siempre había sido su prima mayor, aquella que le cuidaba con mucho cuidado y que no cesaba de sonreírle con timidez y cariño. Incluso ahora, cuando él se sentía terriblemente abandonado, no cesaba de darle ánimos para que no se preocupara de nada. Que sus padres estarían bien y que ella cuidaría de él mientras tanto.

A Ryoma no le preocupaba eso. Le preocupaba otra cosa y eran claramente, sus malditas hormonas de pervertido, heredadas por parte de su padre. Pese a la lluvia y al huracán, hacía calor. Un calor demasiado asfixiante que no cuadraba con las predicciones meteorológicas y precisamente, cuando fue a revisar el tiempo, la televisión junto al resto de aparatos electrónicos, se apagó. Maldijo entre dientes y lanzó el mando sobre la cama para bajar a tientas las escaleras. Justo cuando movió la mano para buscar un lugar donde poder apoyarse, encontró algo blando entre medias.

-Ryoma-kun- llamó Nanako tocándole la mano para quitársela de encima de su seno- ¿Te encuentras bien? La luz se ha ido de golpe. Seguramente alguno de los generadores se habrá roto. Ten cuidado por donde pisas. Será mejor que estemos juntos en la salita. Colocaré velas para poder ver.

Afirmó con la cabeza y emitió un ligero gruñido, mirándose la mano en plena oscuridad. Nanako tanteó ante ella, tocándole el pecho para deslizarse hasta su brazo y cogerle la mano de nuevo. Con ellas enlazadas, ambos fueron caminando hasta el cajón de la entrada para coger las velas y con una encendida por cada mano, regresaron al salón. Nanako las colocó con mucho cuidado sobre la mesa y trajo dos latas de ponta y un poco de embutido de la nevera para que mordisquearan.

El silencio cayó sobre ellos, siendo únicamente roto por las turbulencias del exterior. Karupin ronroneó a su lado y de forma distraída le acaricio. Nanako observaba con atención una de las velas mientras jugaba entre sus dedos con uno de los trocitos de pan, moldeándolo con sus dedos. Fijo su mirada en ellos, con gran atención. Eran largos y más pronunciados que los de las chicas de su edad, incluso sus uñas eran diferentes y su tacto caliente y suave.

Por un instante, sintió la necesidad de tocarlas, deteniéndose gracias a que tenía la ponta entre sus dedos. Nanako alzó su mirada hacia él, sonriéndole con su boca rojiza, brillando al compás de la luz de las velas. Por un instante, retrocedió.

Se la había imaginado subiendo por encima de la mesa, besándola a la vez que reptaba hasta colocarse sobre su cuerpo. Se mordió el labio inferior y ladeó la cabeza repetidas veces.

-¿qué te parece si jugamos a algo mientras esperamos que regrese la luz?- Propuso- aunque igual a ti no te gusta… Puede ser a atrevimiento o verdad.

Frunció las cejas. Él nunca había jugado a juegos de esos, por supuesto, no adentraba tenis en su interior y no se interesaba. Había escuchado sobre ello y lo había encontrado aburrido, aunque interiormente, pensó que no estaría mal hacer alguna que otra putada a sus senpais.

Observó a su defraudada prima y se rascó la cabeza. Bueno, nadie sabría que lo habría hecho.

-Ok- dijo finalmente y el brillo de ilusión llegó aquellos oscuros ojos.

-¡Bien! Entonces, hagamos lo divertido- canturreó, sentándose a su lado- veamos, ¿quién comienza?

Él se encogió de hombros, dejándole libertad para comenzar. Nanako sonrió, alzándose y cerrando todas las puertas de la habitación con pestillo. Ryoma no le dio importancia. Era algo que solían hacer cuando se encontraban solos. Ella solía leer y él mirar la televisión o jugar a la consola. Era extraño, pero el compañerismo de Nanako no le incordiaba. No era como su padre: Ruidoso a más no poder.

Una vez terminado, Nanako volvió a sentarse a su lado, observándole a la tenue luz de la luna.

-Vale cualquier pregunta y cualquier prenda- le advierte- ¿Listo?- Él afirmó con la cabeza y ella sonrió- Bien, mi pregunta es la siguiente: ¿alguna vez te has masturbado?

Casi se atragantó con su propia saliva. La miró con los ojos como platos y Nanako solo inclinó la cabeza, sonriéndole en espera.

-Puedes responder o pagar prenda- le recuerda. Optó por la mejor opción.

-Prenda…

Nanako esbozó una sonrisa pícara.

-Vale. Quítate la camiseta.

Ryoma frunció las cejas, mirándola de forma curiosa, para encogerse de hombros y quitársela. Era una prenda. Nanako perfiló su torso con sus ojos, sonriendo.

-Tu turno- le indicó. Él se lo pensó. ¿Qué podía preguntarle a una chica? Se encogió de hombros.

-¿Verdad que te gusta el pescado?

Nanako se echó a reír y afirmó.

-Me gusta. Mi turno- le indica:- ¿Has tenido sueños eróticos?

Volvió a agrandar la mirada de forma incrédulo. Movió la cabeza ligeramente y respondió.

-Prenda.

De nuevo, una sonrisa por parte de Nanako. Se acaricio los labios y fijó la mirada en sus pantalones.

-Fuera- le ordenó con referencia al pantalón.

Ryoma se miró por un instante. No hacía frio, desde luego, y Nanako le había muchas veces en ropa interior, pero era extraño. En fin, era un chico y no sentía vergüenza. Si había logrado comprarse una revista para aprender a jugar dobles, podría pasar por esto. Se levantó y se los quitó. Nanako no perdió detalle y él volvió a sentarse.

-Tu turno de nuevo.

Afirmó y fijó la mirada en la mesa. ¿Qué maldita pregunta podría hacerle? Se encogió de hombros.

-¿Verdad que llevas lentillas?

Nanako le miró perpleja y sonrió.

-Prenda.

Ryoma esbozó una sonrisa triunfadora y se humedeció los labios. Si no fuera chica…

-Muérdete una uña- indicó, sabiendo que Nanako estaba con sus uñas como loca. Y logró la mueca de protesta que ella retuvo, mordiéndose la del pulgar. Luego se volvió hacia él.

-¿Cuántas veces te has masturbado pensando en Ryuzaki?

Los dientes le castañearon repentinamente y la miró con completa inocencia.

-Nunca- respondió con frialdad. Nanako chasqueó la lengua, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Vale. Tu momento, jefe- le invitó.

-¿Te gusta mi senpai?- la picó. Nanako enrojeció.

-Prenda- terminó por decir, confundiéndole.

-Nhm- dudó un momento- ….- sin encontrar algo que hiciera, Nanako rio.

-¿Quieres que elija por ti?- Le preguntó y sin darle tiempo a contestar-, vale- y se quitó la parte superior de su vestimenta- iguales.

Él no creía que estuvieran en empate, ni mucho menos. Él no tenía aquellas dos pares de circunferencias inexactas en su pecho. Desvió la mirada. Era el turno de ella. Tragó preocupado. Si la maldita luz regresara y no fueran horas tempranas como para irse a dormir, no tendría que estar jugando a aquel estúpido juego. La voz de Nanako se alzó entre la oscuridad.

-¿A qué edad has tenido sexo?

Se tensó. Vale, tenía dieciséis años y todavía no había tenido sexo. ¿Qué problema había con ello? Claro que no se lo contaría a su prima.

-Prenda.

Nanako sonrió de nuevo, con malicia.

-¿seguro?- mirándole los calzoncillos.

Torció el gesto y ella rio.

-Sácalos- demandó. Él retrocedió y ella avanzó.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en la sonrisa de su prima. No por nada tenían cierta cantidad de genes parecidos. Se echó hacia atrás y ella cayó sobre él. Un gemido escapó de la boca de ambas. Nanako se recuperó enseguida, pero no se quito de encima de él. Deslizó las manos hasta sus caderas y empujó sus dedos junto a la última prenda que le quedaba. Se tensó.

-Oí…- farfulló.

-Es tu pago- canturreo.

Casi sin darse cuenta, su prima terminó por quitarle la ropa interior. No comprendía exactamente hasta donde pensaba llegar, pero quedarse desnudo ante los ojos maliciosas de su prima no era lo mismo. Nanako no se quitó incluso después de quitarle los calzoncillos. Se quedó ahí, quieta, con sus grandes senos contra su pecho y extrañamente, sus caderas se rozaron. Parpadeó, agradado por la sensación y casi desobedientes, sus caderas se movieron nuevamente contra las contrarias. Nanako no retrocedió, se frotó a la vez, inclinándose hasta que sus suaves labios se posaron sobre los suyos.

Un estruendo cayó cerca de ellos. Abrió los ojos de par en par, jadeando. Se frotó la frente sudada y la boca pastosa. Karupin se hallaba acostado sobre la esterilla cercana a la puerta y comprendió por qué. Estaba excitado y si mal no recordaba, la culpa era un sueño ligeramente morboso con su prima mayor. Giró la cabeza para poder ver a la persona que se extendía a su lado. Largos cabellos castaños.

Frunció las cejas, se volvió y cogió la botella de agua que descansaba en la mesita de noche, bebiendo con urgencia.

Hacía años que eso había pasado. No habían llegado más haya debido a la intromisión de sus padres, que empapados, habían logrado llegar hasta su casa. Se armó un buen jaleó por ese leve retoce entre primos y él termino siendo enviado a América tras ganar los nacionales. Nanako terminó casándose con Tezuka y él… bueno, se quedó con la única que había sido capaz de esperarle y preocuparse por él.

Se echó hacia atrás, acoplándose al cuerpo de la mujer. Era verdaderamente difícil, intentar hacer que aquello no fue nada y que realmente se puede amar a otra persona. Pese a que era él, no podía olvidar lo que había crecido en su interior aquel día de tormenta en que experimento lo que es jugar con fuego.

**Fin**


End file.
